degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:UK Skinhead/Personal Stuff Development
Hello Guys. As many of you know, I've been having some problem in life that have resorted me to self-harming. If you want more details, read my past blogs. Anyway I getting help and today I got a call after school from The Junction. They offer counselling to people like me. What is going to happen: This is what's going to happen: *I'm going to get a letter in 3-4 weeks, about it. *I will then call them when I get the letter (I will also have to inform my Assistant Head of Year) *I will then get booked for an assessment *They are going to try and get someone to try and come into my school for one to one. That way I don't have to go to the other side of school. *Then I have my counselling and (hopefully!) get better. Other News In other news, I've got parents evening on Wednesday. I have to book the appointments. So far I've got: *Textiles *Maths *Expressive Arts *I.T. (Computer stuff similar to Degrassi's Media Immersions) My I.T teacher is such a bitch. She can't teach. Just because we are Set 1 she expects us to get As and A*s. We are only in set 1 because we are in set 1 for Maths and they link. She made me book an appointment for 6:40pm which was the earliest time left because she went in register order and I'm near the bottom. This means that I'm going to have to wait for 40-50 minutes until my next appiontment. I told my Dad not to bother because I know what she is going to say. :: Something along the lines of: ::: She is doing so bad. She got a B she should be Higher. She is rude. She doesn't learn. Blah, Blah basically a lot of negative stuff. :: I'm going to want to yell at her and tell her the only reason that I'm doing 'shit' is because your a shitty teacher that needs to go back to fucking school and the only reason that I got a B in the mock was because I googled the exam paper to get the answers like many other people. I'm the only one in my class to have her for every year. I'm slowly dying on the inside. By the end of Year 11 (Grade 10) I'll be a shell of Nothingness. I would say that I want to kill myself, but that is slightly inapporiate considering I'm getting help for self-harming and had sucidal thoughts in the past. Here is my set for I.T: *Year 7: My Form *Year 8: My Form *Year 9: Set 3 (Linked with English and R.E) *Year 10: Set 1 (linked with Maths) *Year 11: Set 1 (Stays the same in Year 10, GCSEs year) I can't stand her. However, she'd make a good villian for a book! Someone who sucks the life out with bordem (I'll exaggerate it!) Then the blonde, ugly hero in glasses that loves Canada saves the day! (Skins/Misfits/Degrassi/Being Human style.) Questions So you see my pain. I'm venting here. Remember if anyone doesn't understand my English Lingo, feel free to ask. I've got the Year/Grades thing on my Profile, if you want to look. Any other questions? Ask. Yours Emptiness, Lucy Jayne Weaver - @HPLucyWeaver Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Category:Blog Post